Changement chez les McFly
by WingsAile
Summary: <html><head></head>Ma première fanfiction. Un changement chez les McFly. Dougie se rend compte qu'il a des sentiments pour un de ses amis, mais est-ce que cela va être réciproque ? 2 versions.</html>
1. Original

**Voici mon tout premier one shot. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions en français, j'ai décidé d'en faire. x)**

C'était mardi. L'après-midi. Le groupe McFly avait une interview. Tom, le plus près du présentateur, car c'était lui qui répondait à toutes les questions, Harry, à ses côtés, suivi de Danny et de Dougie. Le plus petit était tout au bout. Il n'écoutait pas le présentateur, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Il s'amusait à titiller son aîné, Danny. Il avait discrètement passé une de ses mains sous le bras du brun et lui faisait des caresses. C'était un jeu pour eux. Ils se titillaient en public pour que l'autre se trouve mal à l'aise et ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

**-Et toi, Danny, étais-tu d'accord avec les propos de Tom ? Vous n'allez jamais partir en solo, vous allez rester unis quoi qu'il arrive ?**

Dougie continuait ses caresses sur Danny. Il avait passé sa main dans le dos de Danny et il lui caressait le dos par dessous son t-shirt. Danny se tortillait légèrement pour se dégager de son emprise. Il avait du mal à formuler une phrase correcte.

**-Oui, oui, je suis, **commença-t-il avant de lâcher un hoquet de surprise : Dougie venait de lui pincer les fesses. **Totalement d'accord, **continua-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

**-Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes bien en fusion les uns avec les autres ! **s'exclama le présentateur avec un grand sourire.

**-En fusion, ça il peut le dire, **susurra Dougie à Danny.

Le présentateur se tourna à nouveau vers Tom pour lui poser des questions sur leur album. Puis il se tourna vers Dougie.

**-Dougie, nous avons récemment appris votre rupture avec Frankie Sandford, n'a-t-elle pas été difficile.**

**-Frankie ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était difficile, **chuchota Danny.

**-Et bien, **commença-t-il, **non, ça n'a pas été... **Il se tut un instant lançant un regard noir à Danny qui venait de le pincer. **Difficile.**

**-Bien, et maintenant venons-en au question de couple ! **dit le présentateur, joyeux. **Commençons par toi, Tom ?**

**-Et bien, je suis maintenant fiancé à Giovanna...**

S'enchaîna une quantité de question sur leur couple. Pendant ce temps, Dougie réfléchissait à une idée pour faire enrager Danny. Puis ça lui vint. Une idée formidable, qui allait à coup sûr l'énerver, mais il n'oserait rien dire.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de répondre puis Danny. Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il était avec Georgia, Dougie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et annonça fièrement :

**-Nous sommes ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Dannychou ?**

Danny le regarda, choqué. Mais il n'osa cependant pas le contredire.

**-Oh. Et bien, quelle heureuse nouvelle !**

Le public se mit à hurler le fameux : « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! ». Dougie se tourna vers Danny avec un sourire moqueur. Danny, lui, lui jeta un regard blasé.

Danny se demandait comment il avait pu se faire piéger de la sorte. Dougie, lui, était fière d'avoir piégé Danny, mais n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de l'embrasser. Il n'était pas gay ! Il avait l'intention de dévier les lèvres au dernier moment et de lui déposai un baiser sur la joue avant d'annoncer à tout le monde que c'était une blague.

Tout le monde attendait qu'ils s'embrassent. Dougie posa une main sur l'épaule de Danny avant de la glisser jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa. Ce simple geste déclencha des frisons à Danny. Dougie le remarqua et lui fit un sourire narquois. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Dougie passa sa deuxième main sur la nuque de Danny qui lui posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune. Harry et Tom les regardaient blasé. Les deux jeune s'amusaient souvent à faire semblant d'être ensemble pour amuser la galerie, ils étaient surs qu'ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser pour de vrai. Pourtant, Danny parcourut l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres et posa les siennes tendrement sur celles du blond. Blond qui n'en revint pas, il était réellement surpris. Le brun passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, tirant légèrement dessus. Ils se détachèrent un peu, expirant fortement contre les lèvres de l'autre. Danny reprit les lèvres du blond, jouant avec. Dougie passa sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de Danny, demandant ainsi l'accès qu'il ne tarda pas à lui donner. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et tout deux tremblèrent d'émotions. Ils appréciaient les deux pleinement ce baiser. Leurs langues se battirent pour le pouvoir que Dougie obtient enfin. Ils rompirent le baiser, se regardant longuement dans les yeux, comme pour chercher une réponse à ce qui venait de se passer.

L'interview se finit sans que Dougie ou Danny ait ajouté quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux plongé dans leurs pensées, essayant de trouver une réponse aux sensations qu'ils avaient eus.

Pourquoi durant ce baiser avaient-ils eu aussi envie de l'autre ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais ?

Pourquoi tout semblait si confus ?

Ils étaient tous dans la loge, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry et Tom se demandaient si leur relation était vrai. Dougie et Danny ne savaient plus quoi penser.

**-Dan, je peux te parler ?** demanda enfin Dougie.

Danny hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la pièce.

**-Alors ? **dit Danny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **s'exclama Dougie.

**-C'est de ta faute si c'est arrivé ! Fallait pas inventer qu'on était ensemble !**

**-Mais putain, Danny ! J'avais pas prévu que tu m'embrasses, **Danny voulut l'interrompre, mais Dougie leva la main, lui intimant le silence, **j'avais prévu de t'embrasser sur la joue et de dire à tout le monde que c'était une blague ! Mais il a fallu que tu fasses tout foirer !**

**-C'est ça, vas-y, mais la faute sur moi ! Et à ce que je sache, t'as bien répondu au baiser ? **s'emporta à son tour Danny.

**-Ouais, mais si tu m'avais pas embrassé, on serait pas dans cette merde ! Mais putain, quoi ! On va faire quoi ? **

**-Dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui suis le plus embêté ! J'ai une copine ! Toi, t'en as plus !**

**-Merci de me le rappeler ! **s'exclama Dougie. **Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, hein ?**

**-Dougs, écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.**

Dougie soupira.

**-Je suis désolé, aussi, j'aurais pas dû inventer ça, **s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils soupirèrent les deux.

**-Bon, on fait quoi ? **demanda Danny. **Tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble. Et même si on le nie, il y a eu le baiser.**

Dougie grimaça.

**-J'en sais rien. On peut rien faire. Et voilà, je dois vivre avec le fait que tout le monde croit que je sors avec toi...** soupira Dougie.

**-Hey ! **dit Danny en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Dougie émit un léger rire. Ils retournèrent dans la loge où Tom et Harry les attendaient.

**-Vous êtes... vraiment ensemble ? **demanda Tom

**-Mais non ! **s'exclama Dougie. **Je suis pas gay, attends...**

**-Ok. Donc ce qui s'est passé, c'était rien ? **continua Harry.

**-Exactement, **répondit Danny.

C'était un soir d'orage. Le tonnerre résonnait. Danny était paisiblement couché dans son lit. Il savait pertinemment que Dougie allait venir le rejoindre, en effet, celui-ci avait peur des orages. Ce qui était en soi assez gamin, mais le jeune avait peur du tonnerre, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, puis sa porte s'ouvrir.

**-Dan ? J'peux venir ? **s'enquit le plus jeune.

**-Bien sur.**

Dougie se hâta d'arriver jusqu'au lit. Il se glissa sous la couette, la tirant un peu. Danny, pour l'embêter, lui reprit le duvet.

**-Hey, mais j'ai froid, moi, **se plaignit Dougie.

**-Fallait plus t'habiller, **dit Danny, moqueur, en désignant le caleçon que Dougie portait.

**-J'te signale que tu portes la même chose, **se défendit le petit.

**-Oui, mais moi, j'ai pas froid.**

**-Mais t'as la couette ! **s'exclama Dougie.

Danny se contenta de lui jeter un regard narquois et lui tourna le dos.

**-Tu veux jouer à ça, **marmonna Dougie, **et bien on va joué.**

Le bruit du tonnerre le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers Danny, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Dougie s'approcha lentement de Danny. Il saisit un bout du duvet et tira, mais Danny ne voulait pas lâcher. Dougie lâcha alors. Il s'approcha un peu plus, souleva le duvet et se colla contre le dos d'un Danny plus que surpris. Dougie savoura la chaleur de Danny qui le réchauffait. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse. Danny frissonna.

**-Dougie, **chuchota-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

**-Quoi ? **demanda innocemment celui-ci. **On est un couple, **susurra-t-il d'une voix séductrice, **du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit, **finit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

Danny se retourna et repoussa gentiment Dougie qui lui jetai un regard d'incompréhension.

**-C'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais ce n'est pas la réalité, Dougie, **dit-il doucement. **Je suis toujours avec Georgia. Et les journaux vont finir par nous lâcher avec ce baiser et nous croire lorsqu'on affirme qu'on est pas ensemble.**

**-Je sais ça, Danny. Mais... **commença-t-il, mais Danny le coupa.

**-Pas de mais, Dougie. C'est comme ça ! **dit Danny un peu plus fort cette fois.

Dougie se sentit blessé. Il avait eu tord de croire que ce baiser représentait peut-être quelque chose pour le brun. Car pour lui, ce baiser représentait tout. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Danny, qu'il voulait que leur relation soit réel. Seulement, Danny n'était pas de cet avis. Bien sur, ce baiser l'avait un peu troublé. Mais il n'était pas gay, il ne pouvait pas l'être. De plus, il sortait avec Georgia qu'il aimait beaucoup et elle aussi l'aimait. Elle supportait les paparazzis qui lui demandaient si ce n'était pas trop dur que Danny l'ait trompé pour lui, justement.

**-Mais Danny, c'est bien toi qui m'a embrassé, non ?**

**-Oui, c'était moi. Et c'était la pire erreur de toute ma vie, **déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Dougie se sentit brisé.

**-Je... Je crois que je vais te laisser, maintenant, **dit-il finalement.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et rejoint sa chambre. A peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il éclata en sanglots, se maudissant d'avoir pu croire que Danny pouvait l'aimer.

Danny, quant à lui, n'avait pas tout compris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus jeune avait semblé blessé. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Et Dougie ne pouvait décemment pas être gay, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Dougie évitait Danny le plus possible. Et inversement. Ils ne voulaient pas devoir se confronter. La presse avait enfin arrêté de parler d'eux et leur baiser n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Danny était toujours avec Georgia. Quant à Dougie, il avait, lui aussi, trouvé quelqu'un.

Dougie annonça à Tom qu'il était gay. Il était effrayé de sa réaction. Mais Tom lui sourit en lui disant qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Harry arriva et demanda ce qui se passait, ils lui annoncèrent donc la nouvelle. Harry le prit très bien, lui aussi. Il s'en doutait depuis un bout de temps.

Les conversations et les rires étaient déjà bien lancés lorsque Danny débarqua dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge pour qu'on le remarque. Les mecs se tournèrent tous vers lui. Voyant que Dougie ne dirait rien, Tom annonça à Danny la nouvelle. Danny était surpris, voire choqué par cette nouvelle.

**-Mais Dougie, t'es... t'es vraiment gay ? **demanda-t-il.

**-Ça te pose un problème ?** rétorqua Dougie agressivement en levant les yeux sur lui.

Les yeux de Dougie étaient emplis de colère, de déception. Danny ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il resta muet, fixant Dougie, surpris du ton qu'il avait employé. Les conversations reprirent. Puis Tom partit rejoindre Giovanna et Harry s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Danny fixait Dougie avec une sorte d'insistance que Dougie ne supportait pas.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Dan ? **demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

**-Je savais pas que t'étais gay.**

**-Ouais, ben maintenant, tu le sais.**

**-Écoute, Dougie, je sais que je t'ai...**

**-Non, **le coupa Dougie, **tu ne sais rien. Alors tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Juste, tais-toi, **dit-il d'un ton cassé.

Il voulut s'en aller mais Danny le retint.

**-Dougie, écoute-moi. Je sais que toute cette embrouille qu'on « sortait ensemble » a dégradé notre relation. Mais je veux que ça redevienne comme avant, Dougie.**

**-Pas moi. Ça me va très bien comme ça. Alors si tu veux bien me lâcher, **dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Danny le lâcha, déstabilisé par ce regard. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentit mal. Très mal.

Dougie alla se réfugier dans la chambre d'Harry.

**-Hey, Dougs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** lui demanda doucement Harry.

**-J'sais plus quoi faire, Haz', **répondit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Harry essayait de consoler Dougie au mieux. Mais il ne savait pas quelle était la solution. Ce qui était sur, c'était que Dougie aimait Danny, mais en ce qui concernait Danny ?

Dougie pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux. S'ils avaient levés les yeux, ils auraient pu apercevoir Danny sur le pas de la porte qui les observait.

**-Chhh, Dougie, ça va aller. Tout va bien aller.**

Dougie se calma petit à petit avant de s'endormir. Harry le coucha correctement sur le lit, le recouvra de son duvet et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis il alla à la cuisine où se trouvait Danny. Il lui jeta un regard avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau.

**-Me regarde pas comme ça, **dit Danny.

-**Comment ?** demanda Harry.

**-Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. C'est pas moi qui suis une tapette, hein !**

Harry le regarda, choqué de ses propos. Danny, lui, était déjà retourner à la lecture du journal, mais il sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa brutalement son verre sur la table.

**-Mais t'es fou ? **s'écria Danny.

**-Danny, tu me déçois énormément. Tu traites les homosexuelles de tapette ? Tu traites _Dougie_ de tapette ? Mais tu vas pas bien mon pauvre ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point il souffre ! Il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça, sans que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit. Si tu continues de te comporter comme tu le fais, tu ne vas plus faire long feu dans le groupe, **le menaça-t-il.

**-Ah,** **et tu feras comment ? C'est pas toi qui commande, ici, mon cher.**

**-Je pourrai peut-être pas te mettre dehors. Mais je partirai.**

**-Et alors ? On peut te remplacer en un clin d'œil ! Des batteurs, il y en a des milliers et même de meilleurs que toi !** s'emporta Danny.

Dougie assistait, choqué, à la scène. Il avait entendu Danny crier et ça l'avait réveiller. Il avait entendu les propos de Danny et ceux de Harry. Et il se sentit presque bête d'être tombé amoureux de Danny. Il était plus que déçu par lui.

**-Seulement, si je pars, je ne pars pas seul.**

**-Tu crois ça ? Tu penses que Dougie et Tom vont te suivre ? Dougie est si naïf que si je fais semblant de l'aimer, il restera. Quant à Tom, jamais il ne quittera McFly, c'est tout sa vie.**

C'est ce moment que Dougie choisi pour se montrer.

**-Alors comme ça, je suis naïf ? **lança-t-il en colère.

**-Dougie, je suis désolé, je...**

**-Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes excuses !** s'écria Dougie. **T'es vraiment qu'un con, tout compte fait. Quand je pense que je passais mon temps à te défendre, quand Harry ou Tom te critiquait. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Ouais, ils te critiquent. T'es pas le centre du monde, ici. T'es pire qu'arrogant, tu te prends pour un rock star, tu te comporte comme un salaud que tu es d'ailleurs. Ils avaient bien raison lorsqu'ils disaient que te mettre à la porte serait une bonne idée.**

Danny ouvrit grand la bouche.

**-Oh, tu savais pas, **continua Dougie, avec un sourire sadique, **et moi, comme un con, je t'ai défendu. Mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle, hein ? J'étais aveugle. J'ai pas vu à quel point tu es con, arrogant, imbu de toi-même. Et franchement, comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Regarde-toi, tu fais pitié, **finit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Harry suivit Dougie. Et Danny resta là. Béat. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Dougie lui avait vraiment envoyé tout ça ? Danny s'assit un peu, se disant qu'il avait vraiment mal agi sur ce coup. Il empaqueta ses affaires et s'en alla le jour même.

La presse s'en donna à cœur joie, disant que Danny ne faisait plus partie du groupe car il avait rompu avec Dougie. La version officiel était qu'il était parti à cause d'une mésentente avec le reste du groupe. Après cela, McFly, ne comptant plus que trois membres, continua encore longtemps à jouer. Tom se maria, Dougie se trouva un petit-ami et Harry se fiança.

Quant à Danny, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il ne fait plus partie du monde des célébrités.

**Note de l'auteur : Cela est une fan_fiction. _Je n'avais à la base pas prévu la fin comme cela, mais ça m'est venu comme ça. Juste pour que ça soit claire, je ne souhaite en _aucun_ cas que Danny parte. C'est purement fictif. J'espère que ça vous a plus et à la prochaine !**


	2. Version 2 : Happy end

C'était mardi. L'après-midi. Le groupe McFly avait une interview. Tom, le plus près du présentateur, car c'était lui qui répondait à toutes les questions, Harry, à ses côtés, suivi de Danny et de Dougie. Le plus petit était tout au bout. Il n'écoutait pas le présentateur, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Il s'amusait à titiller son aîné, Danny. Il avait discrètement passé une de ses mains sous le bras du brun et lui faisait des caresses. C'était un jeu pour eux. Ils se titillaient en public pour que l'autre se trouve mal à l'aise et ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

**-Et toi, Danny, étais-tu d'accord avec les propos de Tom ? Vous n'allez jamais partir en solo, vous allez rester unis quoi qu'il arrive ?**

Dougie continuait ses caresses sur Danny. Il avait passé sa main dans le dos de Danny et il lui caressait le dos par dessous son t-shirt. Danny se tortillait légèrement pour se dégager de son emprise. Il avait du mal à formuler une phrase correcte.

**-Oui, oui, je suis, **commença-t-il avant de lâcher un hoquet de surprise : Dougie venait de lui pincer les fesses. **Totalement d'accord, **continua-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

**-Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes bien en fusion les uns avec les autres ! **s'exclama le présentateur avec un grand sourire.

**-En fusion, ça il peut le dire, **susurra Dougie à Danny.

Le présentateur se tourna à nouveau vers Tom pour lui poser des questions sur leur album. Puis il se tourna vers Dougie.

**-Dougie, nous avons récemment appris votre rupture avec Frankie Sandford, n'a-t-elle pas été difficile.**

**-Frankie ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était difficile, **chuchota Danny.

**-Et bien, **commença-t-il, **non, ça n'a pas été... **Il se tut un instant lançant un regard noir à Danny qui venait de le pincer. **Difficile.**

**-Bien, et maintenant venons-en au question de couple ! **dit le présentateur, joyeux. **Commençons par toi, Tom ?**

**-Et bien, je suis maintenant fiancé à Giovanna...**

S'enchaîna une quantité de question sur leur couple. Pendant ce temps, Dougie réfléchissait à une idée pour faire enrager Danny. Puis ça lui vint. Une idée formidable, qui allait à coup sûr l'énerver, mais il n'oserait rien dire.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de répondre puis Danny. Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il était avec Georgia, Dougie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et annonça fièrement :

**-Nous sommes ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Dannychou ?**

Danny le regarda, choqué. Mais il n'osa cependant pas le contredire.

**-Oh. Et bien, quelle heureuse nouvelle !**

Le public se mit à hurler le fameux : « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! ». Dougie se tourna vers Danny avec un sourire moqueur. Danny, lui, lui jeta un regard blasé.

Danny se demandait comment il avait pu se faire piéger de la sorte. Dougie, lui, était fière d'avoir piégé Danny, mais n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de l'embrasser. Il n'était pas gay ! Il avait l'intention de dévier les lèvres au dernier moment et de lui déposai un baiser sur la joue avant d'annoncer à tout le monde que c'était une blague.

Tout le monde attendait qu'ils s'embrassent. Dougie posa une main sur l'épaule de Danny avant de la glisser jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa. Ce simple geste déclencha des frisons à Danny. Dougie le remarqua et lui fit un sourire narquois. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Dougie passa sa deuxième main sur la nuque de Danny qui lui posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune. Harry et Tom les regardaient blasé. Les deux jeune s'amusaient souvent à faire semblant d'être ensemble pour amuser la galerie, ils étaient surs qu'ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser pour de vrai. Pourtant, Danny parcourut l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres et posa les siennes tendrement sur celles du blond. Blond qui n'en revint pas, il était réellement surpris. Le brun passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, tirant légèrement dessus. Ils se détachèrent un peu, expirant fortement contre les lèvres de l'autre. Danny reprit les lèvres du blond, jouant avec. Dougie passa sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de Danny, demandant ainsi l'accès qu'il ne tarda pas à lui donner. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et tout deux tremblèrent d'émotions. Ils appréciaient les deux pleinement ce baiser. Leurs langues se battirent pour le pouvoir que Dougie obtient enfin. Ils rompirent le baiser, se regardant longuement dans les yeux, comme pour chercher une réponse à ce qui venait de se passer.

L'interview se finit sans que Dougie ou Danny ait ajouté quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux plongé dans leurs pensées, essayant de trouver une réponse aux sensations qu'ils avaient eus.

Pourquoi durant ce baiser avaient-ils eu aussi envie de l'autre ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais ?

Pourquoi tout semblait si confus ?

Ils étaient tous dans la loge, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry et Tom se demandaient si leur relation était vrai. Dougie et Danny ne savaient plus quoi penser.

**-Dan, je peux te parler ?** demanda enfin Dougie.

Danny hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la pièce.

**-Alors ? **dit Danny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **s'exclama Dougie.

**-C'est de ta faute si c'est arrivé ! Fallait pas inventer qu'on était ensemble !**

**-Mais putain, Danny ! J'avais pas prévu que tu m'embrasses, **Danny voulut l'interrompre, mais Dougie leva la main, lui intimant le silence, **j'avais prévu de t'embrasser sur la joue et de dire à tout le monde que c'était une blague ! Mais il a fallu que tu fasses tout foirer !**

**-C'est ça, vas-y, mais la faute sur moi ! Et à ce que je sache, t'as bien répondu au baiser ? **s'emporta à son tour Danny.

**-Ouais, mais si tu m'avais pas embrassé, on serait pas dans cette merde ! Mais putain, quoi ! On va faire quoi ? **

**-Dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui suis le plus embêté ! J'ai une copine ! Toi, t'en as plus !**

**-Merci de me le rappeler ! **s'exclama Dougie. **Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, hein ?**

**-Dougs, écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.**

Dougie soupira.

**-Je suis désolé, aussi, j'aurais pas dû inventer ça, **s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils soupirèrent les deux.

**-Bon, on fait quoi ? **demanda Danny. **Tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble. Et même si on le nie, il y a eu le baiser.**

Dougie grimaça.

**-J'en sais rien. On peut rien faire. Et voilà, je dois vivre avec le fait que tout le monde croit que je sors avec toi...** soupira Dougie.

**-Hey ! **dit Danny en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Dougie émit un léger rire. Ils retournèrent dans la loge où Tom et Harry les attendaient.

**-Vous êtes... vraiment ensemble ? **demanda Tom

**-Mais non ! **s'exclama Dougie. **Je suis pas gay, attends...**

**-Ok. Donc ce qui s'est passé, c'était rien ? **continua Harry.

**-Exactement, **répondit Danny.

C'était un soir d'orage. Le tonnerre résonnait. Danny était paisiblement couché dans son lit. Il savait pertinemment que Dougie allait venir le rejoindre, en effet, celui-ci avait peur des orages. Ce qui était en soi assez gamin, mais le jeune avait peur du tonnerre, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, puis sa porte s'ouvrir.

**-Dan ? J'peux venir ? **s'enquit le plus jeune.

**-Bien sur.**

Dougie se hâta d'arriver jusqu'au lit. Il se glissa sous la couette, la tirant un peu. Danny, pour l'embêter, lui reprit le duvet.

**-Hey, mais j'ai froid, moi, **se plaignit Dougie.

**-Fallait plus t'habiller, **dit Danny, moqueur, en désignant le caleçon que Dougie portait.

**-J'te signale que tu portes la même chose, **se défendit le petit.

**-Oui, mais moi, j'ai pas froid.**

**-Mais t'as la couette ! **s'exclama Dougie.

Danny se contenta de lui jeter un regard narquois et lui tourna le dos.

**-Tu veux jouer à ça, **marmonna Dougie, **et bien on va joué.**

Le bruit du tonnerre le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers Danny, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Dougie s'approcha lentement de Danny. Il saisit un bout du duvet et tira, mais Danny ne voulait pas lâcher. Dougie lâcha alors. Il s'approcha un peu plus, souleva le duvet et se colla contre le dos d'un Danny plus que surpris. Dougie savoura la chaleur de Danny qui le réchauffait. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse. Danny frissonna.

**-Dougie, **dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

**-Quoi ? **répondit celui-ci, innocemment.

**-Tu sais très bien, **soupira le brun.

Dougie se redressa et Danny se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-C'est bien toi qui m'a embrassé ? **demanda le blond, insistant.

**-Je... Et bien... **rougit l'aîné.

**-Hein ? **insista Dougie.

**-Oui, mais c'était une... **commença-t-il

**-Ne dis pas que c'était une erreur ! **le coupa le blondinet. **Parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'en était pas une, **finit-il en s'approchant du brun.

Danny ne répondit rien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dougie. Il savait que le petit blond avait raison. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il avait juste un peu de mal à se l'avouer.

Ils se fixaient toujours, plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Dougie se déplaça légèrement, se collant ainsi un peu plus au brun. Il posa une main sur la joue de Danny et avança son visage lentement comme s'il laissait le choix au brun. Voyant que Danny ne bronchait pas, Dougie parcourut la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Tendrement. Ils frissonnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils se laissèrent aller à leur sentiment.

Ce fut un moment clé dans la vie de ces deux jeunes hommes. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Ils ont annoncé que leur relation était réelle la semaine suivant cette nuit-là.

Et depuis, ils vivent heureux, comblés avec leurs deux acolytes de McFly.

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, on m'a demandé de faire une version heureuse, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'dois dire que j'étais pas très inspiré. Et que justement, je marche à l'inspiration. Donc, cette version est très courte, désolé.**

**Allez, à la proch' !**


End file.
